Knight
by antichthon
Summary: /UPDATED/An infamous school gang leader. A smart, raising student. But once upon a time, their love started. CrowxSeto AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: crappy grammar. english isn't a first language. weird writing style. get the idea because Crow's hat looks alot like... y' know, that japanese uniform's hat? the one that matched with gakuran?

Gakuran: Japanese male uniform

* * *

Open the book, flip the page, a new dawn arises

It is a

Magical **B E G I N N I N G**

.

And so, read it like (_just another_) fairytale.

A fantasical love story

.

with **you** and** I**, –

_( –and stepmothers and witches and dragons and unicorns and apples and cliches,)_

from once upon a time, –

_(–and fairies and daisies and magics and plotholes and _ONE_ true love)_

... till forever.

.

(because never do we part)

(_once upon a time, eternally.._.)

...

...

"Eeeek!"

He was trapped on a dead-track, pinned against wall with a pair of strong, big hands gripped his wrists. The gang smelled bad; nasty like rotten fish naked to the air, and deserted by peoples, but hell he wished someone just passing here now, and save him.

Gods, angels , demons, supermans or whatever up there—Save him now. _PLEASE._

They were smiling at him creepily, teeth bared and he could see those eyes were glimmering.

Like predator eyeing its prey.

He was their prey.

.

(Think logical, Seto! Three big, ugly guys VERSUS one scrawny little boy.

Chance for him to survive? 0.00001 percent with a help of Lady Luck—

-(_where is she? Dammit_))

.

"Look at this little guy,", one of these guys—the one with red hair and hoodies chirped cheerfully, taking one step closer to examine their hopeless victim. "so cute and petite just like little girl. I wonder if he squeaks like a little girl too?"

"My, my, how should we know if we don't test it?", the other taunted, also making a step closer, while blowing his pink chew gum. Seto shivered.

Man, he didn't deserve it. He was supposed to go home now, all safe and sound and happy and sweet, but instead he found himself picked on by the infamous feared trio on this neighborhood. He didn't do anything wrong so why...?

(because FIRST the way you looks (_all small like a little girl, high voice like a little girl, trembling like a little girl—pansies attracts bullies, you know?_) SECOND your choice to take this route for going home ( _because noone like stranger intruding THEIR teritorry_) and THIRD...

it was your luck, be with it and take it as a man)

"Oh no, trembling already? That's no fun, guppy.", the one who gripped him—who, unfortunately, the baddest, biggest, strongest, THE ALMIGHTY LEADER—sneered, mockingly cupped his face and lifted it up. Teary blues met the horrid greens in one eye contact. "We'll have a good time to punch that little face of yours."

"Like a sandbag."

His companions cheered.

"I'll go first.", the leader ordered, raising his knuckles up to the air. Blue eyes closed in reflex, waiting for the impact and pain to come.

.

_"AUUUGH!"_

.

But the pain never come. Instead, someone was screaming and he didn't feel pain so what happe—

" –Leave her, big guy."

A pair of blue eyes snapped open.

A... Savior?

* * *

**K N I G H T**

Chapter 1

* * *

The leader turned around and Seto must cocked his head to get better view. The one with chew gum was jumping around with one leg, obviously he had been kicked right on his other leg. Who did that?

Who saved him?

.

(lo dan behold! the knight, all in shining armor on a white horse with shiny, mighty—)

.

–plastic sword on his hand and weird purple outfit. There was so many ornaments attached on himself like makeshift equipments. Big hat, crow broch, yellow scarf, and black stockings. Seto couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

(... torn between relief—_I'm savedsaved_SAVED—and bewilderment, but he was so glad and willing to give the knight a kiss)

"You ugly scums! Release her.", the boy spat, pointing out his plastic sword, eyes glowing golden in the dark. "I am your opponent."

"What. Are you. Doing. Brat?", the bully hissed beyond his pain. Damn this boy, kicking him so hard that it felt like break. "And this is our teritorry. We can do what we like!"

"Then, it's mine now!"

The leader raised one of his eyebrow with bored look. "I never see a_ brat_ like you before."

"I'm moved here.", everyone ooh-ed. "Crow the almighty will wipe these bad guys before they can think to goddamn run."

Seto cringed. That new boy was either too dense to realize the situation, or just plain stupid. These bad guys were glaring at him with murderous aura, and Seto amazed that him—the name was likely Crow, glared back.

Seto realized that the leader had finally released him. It was a chance to run home, now, but he scared to move. His feet felt like jelly, unable to leave the place. So he went in defence state and stiffened against the wall and prayed to somebody up there, hoped for everyone ignoring him as long as possible.

"Guys,", the leader ordered, fixed his hateful glare toward the certain raven-haired brat. "Get 'im."

Seto closed his eyes immediately.

He never, ever, liked horror. Especially the one with gores and bodily fluids and organs.

...

...

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!**

PUNCH PUNCH—

—_kick!_

GYAHAHAHAHAHA

He waited, waited, and waited with eyes closing, not daring to see what happened, frightened tears running down his cheek. Eventhough he tried to cover his ears, but all of the madness (PUNCHES KICKES LAUGHES HISSESofpain) went through it.

This was... Too much! The new boy could be dead!

What should he do? What should he do?

He did nothing. Just wait wait wait

(— wait wait wait waiting to be saved— )

...

...

Snow buried this town. It was twinkling, falling, _annoying_.

Crow hated snow.

He couldn't open his eyes; it was like something glued them shut (probably blood because his head felt goddamn break). And the falling snow didn't help either. It freezed him and squeezed his consciousness; just like it freezed those flowers into withering death.

That eight-years old boy was lying there in the middle of deserted gang, with **[loser]** stamped on his forehead. He'd been lost, freezed, and beaten to a pulp. The plastic sword broke into pieces around him, and the hat had been scattered somewhere. He didn't cry—and would_ never_ cry in his life, but his body ached like hell and it was damn cold and—

— he hissed on pain, feeling his aching body shifted when someone lifted his head and who the hell did that—

"Hey,", fingers carresed the beaten face while someone sobbing quietly. Crow found himself engulfed in sudden comfort. That person, practically, had lifted his head to one's lap. "... Are you dead?"

Honestly whoever said that was an idiot. Didn't his chest rise up and down from breathings? Stop treating him like some dead lover you stupidstupidstupid—

"Answer me... ", the voice sobbed again, more pathetic than before. "Are you _dead_...?"

Droplets of warm tears fell to Crow's face, making wet trails down his cheek. Golden eyes finally opened, a bit annoyed with whoever dared to cry on him, but those big, blue irises were so...

.

(like a clear sky, cosmos, birds of happines, and the ocean in summer—

– this _magical _feeling.

falling in love for the first time feels nice)

.

.._. beautiful._

He didn't know how come that face was beautiful with all of these puffy cheeks and messy brown locks framing a wet face, but it was beautiful indeed.

Realizing the other boy had been woken up, a smile graced upon those petite lips.

"I-I thought you're dead!", the voice was torn between sobbing and laughing. "You're all beaten up and limp so..."

"Where are they?", Crow moaned after finally getting up to sit down on snowy road.

"L-leaving.".

Hiccups filled between them.

"Don't cry".

.

Teary blue eyes met glowing goldens.

"I-It can't be helped..", Crow wiped away those tears with his yellow scarf.

"Why don't you leave me?"

The other stiffened before smiling softly, "...You s-saved me..."

.

(like a knight)

.

"I'm not saving you.", Crow murmured, face darkening. "I hate injustice and want to be hero and all... But I'm just a loser..."

(_'i'm not a prince for ya; i'm just a low, lowly knight from faraway country who happens to pass here...'_)

A pair of hands lifted his face up, and their eyes met again.

"... You're not loser."

"I'm beaten up."

"...T-Then... Be strong."

...

...

('then... be my prince. for me.')

...

...

"I'm lost..."

(_'i'm a low, low knight and not a prince from faraway kingdom...'_)

"So be strong.", the other smiled at him, still running down tears. "And beat them."

(' just... be strong.')

...

...

Their hands connected.

Crow grinned.

"Yeah, you're right."

...

...

"I'll be stronger— "

(_'i'll be stronger—'_)

"—the strongest in the world."

(_'—i'll conquer a kingdom and be the king.'_)

"You... What's your name?"

('_and you're my queen_.')

.

Their lips met in innocent touch.

Crow grinned and the other went red. Truly, deep red.

_It was nice, magical feeling of first love._

_..._

_...  
_

"W-w-wait... Don't you see I'm wearing... Pants?"

"I don't mind tomboys."

"No! Errr I mean.."

.

"... Oh shit, curse you and your girly looks!"

* * *

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

(bold, bold red bold text)

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

(shining, shining neon light)

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

(timeskip to another trance)

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

(because ouch! everybody hates details)

* * *

BAM!

A body sent across the road.

"Bastard!", the pathetic figure hollowed with fury, all beaten up and his gakuran tattered. Drops of red dripped from his nose. "It's not over!"

"Then stand up, stupid. You're wasting my time."

.

(_chatters chatters chatters_)

A big, grand day for the Ueda school gang— the infamous school gang in this town with tons and tons of people feared on them. The number one. Consisted of: Fighters. A lot of fighters. And gakurans. And fists. And scars were prizes while red was manly.

And love was strictly forbidden.

.

Today was : THE BIG GRAND BATTLE to decide their new leader.

Ryu the Dragon _VERSUS_ a-new kid-in-school-who-just appeared-today and challenged their leader.

They watched in interest, but not taking any part to help their current leader.

Why? Because it was THE BIG GRAND BATTLE and noone shall interfere.

And it was interesting to watch the fearful, tyrannical leader got beaten up by a freshman.

.

The foresaid freshman lifted his hat tauntingly, showing a cat-like grin plastered on the lovely face. Soft locks of black hair framing his face, his body all tall and nice built beyond people on his age, his long gakuran fluttered like butterfly's wings.

(First adjective: Handsome. In slank Japanese, translated as _'Bishounen'_)

.

"Pathetic.", he smirked. "Truly pathetic. I thought Ryu the Dragon is strong?"

Ryu roared, grabbed his wooden sword and marched forward. His opponent didn't make any movement; just staring at the upcoming attack with uninterested look.

With a loud thunk their wooden swords met.

"You have so many openings."

.

And so Ryu the Dragon crushed down to the ground for the second time with his sword broke into two. The winner stuck his sword to Ryu's throat, like planning to give the older male an extra respiration hole. "I win. Ueda is mine now."

(second adjective : strong— judo and kendo and aikido and years of training all in one.)

.

He spat. "Never in million years. Over my dead body."

Golden eyes glinted and the smile widened, showing off his pointy canines. "Fine."

.

He screamed and screamed when the boy was breaking all of his bones.

(third adjective: merciless. psycho. demon. a failure of moral teachings?)

.

After finishing off his business, the boy walked over the limp body of the former leader and bellowed with deep voice.

"Now I am leader."

(_'now i am king'_)

.

Everyone bowed. "Yes, Crow-sama."

(Fourth adjective: school gangster leader)

...

...

Meet fifteen years old Crow.

...

...

BAM!

A body tripped to the ground, sliding face first.

"Atta, boy...", and his friend— with white hair, school blazer and pleated skirt sighed. Her white locks flew in graceful motion. "Do you have a balance problem or something? No day without you tripping over nothing."

"Shut up, Ren.", the boy groaned while standing up, rubbing his abused nose.

(first adjective: clumsy like typical school _gir-_! **boy**.)

.

"The floor's clean.", she bewildered. "And it's not even slippery. How come you tripped on it?"

"Shut up. Change the topic. You mentioned it three times", he sulked. His lips all pouty, cheeks all puffy, and that little nose was abused red. For some reasons, Ren found it adorable—like those love stuns from little animals. Maybe that was why everyone liked picked on him, mostly her.

(second adjective: heavy dejavu of hamsters, and kittens, and any other little furry things)

.

They walked on the school corridor, toward their class. Lunch was almost over and they were going back to the living hell. Namely, math class.

"So yeah, after this we're having the infamous do-or-die math exam by Shin-sensei.", she shivered at the thought. "Got prepared?"

But before her friend could say anything, Ren cut it out, friendly sarcasm dripping on her words while smacking her forehead. "_Ooops_, I forgot that my best friend, Seto, is our first-ranked top student."

(third adjective: brilliantly brilliant brilliance. little Einstein minus the hair.)

.

"Can you STOP making fun of me?"

She grinned.

"But it's true, right? Even without the fact you're scarily smart... You are Shin-sensei's _sweetheart_.", Ren flicked her finger toward him. "Betcha, perfect score for ya."

"I hate him, Ren.", the boy hugged himself, shivering on the trauma. "Don't you see his eyes when looking at me? They are_ glittering _and it _freaks_ me out. "

"If you hate him then do something with your looks.", her eyes rolled. "Grow some height and muscles. Be a man."

(fourth adjective: pedo-bait, overly-girly gender-confusing boy)

...

...

Meet fifteen years old Seto.

...

...

this is a fairytale—

(about the evil king, long-forgotten bride, and raging war)

.

about gakurans and fists and school gang wars—and a genius boy in the middle of fights.

about first love and_ troubling_ love and eternal love

about innocent kiss, bruising** touches** and unforgotten night.

about everything.

.

between **you** and** I**,

(_once upon a time, eternally— _)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews33 _*heartheart*_ All of you is the reason I update.

Warn: DX Don't you know it's hard to write in fandom which doesn't have many characters? So yeah, I'm using an OC in this one, sorry owo

...

...

...

**RIIIIIIING!**

.

(Everyone snapped from their papers with horror. _Oh no oh no oh_—)

.

Ah, the sound of heaven.

_-cheers!-_

.

("Time's up."

"**—NOOOO!**")

.

Because the hell had been freezed

leaving the demons all free.

.

("The time's up now. Please collect the papers and give it to me."

Everyone moaned and protested and begged to the teacher.

"Have mercy, Sensei!"

"My answer is still halfway done!"

"Please, _five_ minutes more!"

.

Everyone moaned and protested and BEGGED—

"No more time, kids. Collect it. NOW."

.

—but devil was always devil, so why bother to try?)

.

_-highfive!-_

Rolls the red carpet

and throws confetti.

.

("Man, this is crazy."

"I see Seto-kun's paper and it's all full!".

"Geez, don't ask me why my answer is -1."

"Number 9! Number 9! What's the _answer_ of number 9?")

.

So face the rising sun,

like a brave man you are!

.

("See you tomorrow, class! And have a nice day."

A creep of smile and the teacher was out of class.

The students said to the closed door sarcastically,

.

_"Enjoying this, are you?"_)

.

* * *

**K N I G H T**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

.

"Still alive, Ren?"

The mentioned girl didn't even bother to raise her head; a gloomy aura radiated from her seat, like the rest of the class. A thick, frustrated atmosphere (it screamed _doomed doomed i'm doomed_) surrounded the room.

"Do I look like alive?", a crooked voice answered in agony.

"C'mon, Ren, it's not that hard. Don't overreact it."

She perked up, staring to the boy with unbelieving look. Did he say it was _NOT_ hard OUT LOUD?

Sure, he was so cute and sweet and she loved him very much in brother-sister way, but sometimes she wished a miracle would wash that mighty brain away.

(Seto, tell the rest of the world your IQ.)

"Seto, you forgot one thing.", she smiled cheerily, but her voice lost its cheeriness. "You're one smart little boy. I'M DUMB. End of the story."

He backed away, a bit confused with her cold tone."S-Sorry...?".

Thanks God, Ren was one forgiving soul.

"Apology accepted. Let's go home—", she stood up, a bit more warmed up, grabbing her bag before a loud growl demanding from an empty stomach. " – change of mind. Let's go eat first"

Before Seto could say anything, she snapped sweetly. "Your treat, sweetheart. Because you're smart and I'm dumb and we're friends and _I love you_."

Yeah, she was a proud friends-with-benefit believer. Poor Seto was damn too innocent.

...

...

**(!-FLASH-!)**

Setting changed into a small country-looking, yet stylish restaurant with dim yellow lights and homey interior.

Ruin of Moon Restaurant (definition) : A newly popular restaurant located on the side of shopping district. A bit small, but has some nice foods to try and a handsome (bold text: **single**!) owner to flirt.

Ruin of Moon Restaurant (condition) : Noisy, lively. Tasteful, tastefull. GODDAMN CROWDY AND SUFFOCATING AND INVADED BY A LOT OF TEENAGERS.

Ruin of Moon Restaurant (situation) : Eat and chat. Talk. Blend some juicy gossips into another affair. Get on a manly (_MAN on MAN_) battle to get that pretty girl's attention.

Ruin of Moon Restaurant (conclusion) : Perfect score. Seto and Ren like to drop a visit, when they were hungry or just want to be squeezed to death.

...

...

"This way, Ren!"

"Wait, boy!", she whined, stumbling forward with a tray of piling foods on her hands, carefully dodging some customers. The only thing she hated from this place was its popularity. Really.

A small restourant wasn't supposed to be this popular, right?

But because (1)the foods tasted nice and (2)the price was heaven and (3)the owner was one handsome (dare to say _single_?) gentleman, so this popularity was...

... expected, to say the least.

Well, she liked this place. And she knew Seto liked it too. This restaurant was their favorite place.

.

This afternoon was nice overall. They ate their foods—spaghetti for Seto and double-sized cheeseburger for Ren (PLUS large french fries and parfait and extra pancakes with blueberry syrup on top, Ren excused all of the foods with her ultimate reason : 'PMS'—Seto couldn't find a connection between PMS and appetite but made no comment against her biology), they talked (more likely it was Ren blabbering in one-sided conversation, but he enjoyed her lively talks anyway), and any other normal things... Except when Seto opened his math book to review his answers and Ren threw it to nearest trash bin for saving her own sanity.

_"Hey!"_

"No maths when we're eating, _sicko_!"

.

They were in the middle of conversation ("Maybe some hair wax will increase your manliness?". "–REJECTED, thanks.") when a deep voice blurted behind them.

"Ueda wins."

They turned around, equally attracted with the voice. Two guys were sitting behind them, wearing gakurans that just screamed [SCHOOL GANGSTERS AND PROUD FIGHTERS- _bother us and lose your head_].

Well, this place_ sure_ attracted various people.

"Yeah. It was Ueda against Minamino High, right? That's not surprise.", the other guy with black short hair replied, biting down his onigiri. "Not surprise at all—When I visited Minamino yesterday, they were a mess... A bloody mess."

"Y'know? I hear a rumor—There's a new person in Ueda.", he said when sucking out his drink, unaware with the fact that Seto and Ren had listened to their conversation. "Black hair and golden eyes... Know the person?"

.

"... That's Ueda's new leader."

.

His eyes widened.

"WHAT! I mean—What, how come? So Ryu the Dragon is finally... beaten? He lost?"

"I suppose so. Beware, Seki._ That guy is stronger than a dragon_."

.

They grew tense. Ren scowled.

"That's definitely not a good news.", the one named Seki replied thoughtfully. "Ueda's next target is this town, believe me. I bet sooner or later they'll come to us."

"Yeah. We will face them... Eventually."

.

The atmosphere got darker and Seto didn't understand where the conversation going on.

"Why everyone so nervous about it?", he asked. Her eyes widened to hear such a question.

"Seto... Don't tell me you know nothing about Ueda."

Ren found an urge to facepalm when he was nodding, rather innocently. God She must have been REALIZING that Seto was, well, a nerd. That adorable pretty face probably made her blind to see that fact.

(and yeah, he didn't even wear glasses—*wonder wonder*)

"Okay.", she coughed a bit. "I think you need some, errr... lessons."

...

...

**(!-FLASH-!)**

Setting changed into an anime-looking random classroom—chibi_ teacher_!Ren (with fake glasses and neat suit and a stick on her hand) and chibi_ student_!Seto (with a fake glasses and wool vest and uniform) were having a special lesson. _Teacher_!Ren wrote something on the blackboard while her only student was sitting nicely on his seat.

Big and bold Japanese letters were written as:

**'UEDA HIGH— **How to Survive_ Without _Losing Your Head**'**

.

"Ren, you made wrong kanji."

"Shut up, you!"

.

"Today's lesson is :_ 'How to Survive Ueda Without Losing Your Head'_—First, please define what is Ueda High.",_ teacher_!Ren said while raising up her fake glasses.

.

**1. Definition**

(Because knowing your subject is essential—like those little dots in 'i' and little strikes in 't')

"Mmmm... I don't know much, but it's an all-boys high-school, right?"

_(ping-pong!)_

"Correct!", she sang.

.

Ueda High (definition) : All-boys high school, precisely located at the outskirt of the town. Only needs 10 minutes with shinkansen PLUS extra 45 minutes to dodge all of the gang fights in the town (and another 45 minutes in workdays to get the train ticket). Their school buildings are old, but very huge and surrounded with blooming sakura trees. You can _sneak_ in but will never get out; because they will _get _you for sure, and your corpse will be _buried_ under the blooming sakura tree.

(You know that old myth? Sakura blooms more beautiful if there's a corpse under it—and Ueda has the brightest, most admirable sakura trees. You decide the connection)

.

**2. Identification**

She drew it on the blackboard; a cartoon-looking big guy with tattered gakuran hanging on his body, bandages wrapping tightly on his chest, a piece of grass on his mouth, and getas on his foot. The scribble pictured the guy holding his bag in manly manner, plus a manly wink like those 80's Shounen Manga. The balloon text next to him said : I BORN TO FIGHT.

She stepped backward, feeling proud with her masterpiece. Damn, she must be the _mighty_ Da Vinci's reincarnation.

Seto couldn't help to think that all guys from Ueda born in wrong decade.

.

**3. Connotation(s)**

(_scratch scratch scratch_)

- They wear gakuran 24/7 even in sleep.

- The student council is the gang itself—that means fighters RULE the school and the gang leader is the formal Mr. President.

- Brawls_ over_ brains. Pride _over _love. Manliness_ over_ manners.

- Their own rules are stricter than Nazi, and tighter than a military.

- WILL RULE THE WORLD SOONER OR LATER.

- _etc._

(_write write write_)

.

**4. Conclusion**

"Don't you want to know the climax, Seto?", she bellowed, face darkening, gloomy aura radiating from her small body.

.

"They are going to _get_ US for sure."

...

...

"... Oh."

She pouted on his lack of anticipation, throwing off her stick and fake glasses, back to her normal self. Seto was one boring human. "I don't understand why you don't know about them—They're popular like raising Pop Idols, you know?"

"Well, it can't be helped,", he shrugged, also throwing off his (fake) notes. "I leave this town for seven years, remember? And I think there wasn't any gang wars back then."

"Ah, yes!", the white-haired girl smacked her forehead. "I forgot you just moved again to this town months ago."

"Yes... I wonder how much this town had changed..."

.

_"I wonder what happened when I left?"_

...

...

Yamada Sakutaro was a proud fighter.

He'd been through all of those bloody combats, one by one; he had break bones much more than any normal human do—his own bones _or_ not. He had pour bloods all over his body—his own bloods _or_ not. He tore fleshes, he punched guts, he kicked vital parts and he squeezed more and more bloods of those enemies.

Yamada Sakutaro was a man who born to fight. A natural, skillful fighter who didn't need a reason to be_ one_.

His lungs connected to his fist—when he was punching some faces, he _breathed_. When he was on battle, he_ lived_.

But despite the pile of limp bodies behind him, he had been on a tie once.

To a man so young, so unexpected, yet the raven was able to beat him with one fateful encounter—Yamada Sakutaro, the unbeatable monster, had been fallen on knees by a young man.

Just that _once_ against countless winnings, but the memories of that day always clear on his mind.

And those memories were flooding back as he drowned on those golden eyes.

.

...It happened two years ago.

The sky had been crying since this morning; it was raining all day, pouring liquid pebbles down to this little town. Everyone was inside, not daring to take a walk in such a heavy storm. The little town was abandoned.

But unlike those normal people... He was _outside_ that day, punching and kicking and tearing like he always did. Somewhere at the outskirt of that town, near some deserted forest.

All alone against so many enemies, but he didn't care—it was always like that after all, he never have friends. Or teammates. Even his own family betrayed him and trashed him and treated him like a monster.

Yamada Sakutaro was _alone _throughout his journey against this world.

(you are like a crying wolf; howling and howling and hurt and yet you are trying)

But nah, why should he care? As long as he could punch, he could kick, he could fight—there was no reason for feeling cold.

Battles burnt him to life.

.

No bodies left for him to punch. All of them were scattered here and there, all limp and beaten and they didn't even look breathing. He gasped to catch some breaths, then falling down on his knees, feeling the rain pouring down and cleansing all of the bloods and sweats.

"Care to spar?"

He snapped and looking up; and those golden eyes were staring back.

.

A young boy—around thirteen. His body was pubescent—still developing boyish muscles, his face was more round than perfect oval, and his black uniform looks a bit baggy.

Very young and _inappropriate_ in this battlefield.

Yet, those golden eyes didn't show anymore innocence. Just a pair of cold, deep yellow pools that seemed matured by hard times and experience.

His black eyes drowned on those glinting goldens.

.

"Stand."

It was an order.

Sakutaro stood up; never once they broke the eyecontact.

.

"Are you Yamada Sakutaro?"

There was no reply. But the young boy expected this silence.

They just stood sharp without moving an inch.

"I take it as yes,", the boy said calmly, unaffected with the rain that showering them like no ends. Soft locks of black hair framing on his wet face. "Rumours say you're the strongest in this town."

.

"I'll prove them wrong."

.

He roared and marched forward to that small body. tightening his bloodied knuckles into upcoming punch.

.

(_punch punch punch!_

_kick!_)

...

...

Yamada Sakutaro couldn't help but –

_This is ...amazing._

–feel delighted at the fight.

.

It had been so long since he met... An equal opponent.

The boy was younger and smaller than him indeed, but the boy was—strong. Fast. Experienced and just know how to fight. And it made his blood boiled in anticipation, adrenaline flooding, and the butterflies fluttered eagerly on his stomach as he tried to strangle that small body.

When he punched, that arrogant brat would dodge it easily.

When the other tried to kick his legs, the older man would counter and tackle him down.

When one attacked another and claiming his victory, seconds later the situation would change and the battle continued.

It was exhausting, tiring and_ annoying_ battle.

But he enjoyed it—very much.

And he knew the boy enjoyed it too.

The rain still pouring down heavily. And they were so dirty with muds and bloods and sweats, but a child play was supposed to be dirty and tiring and this sweet.

.

But it would never last forever.

The boy stood still as he collapsed on the dirty ground. Legs all shaking, but standing nonetheless while Yamada Sakutaro fell to his knees.

A minute later, the other finally collapsed face first to the ground, making muds splattered to his clothes and face.

The rain had been stopped and the sky all clear.

It was silence between those two.

And they laughed.

.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Crow.", he said while trying to stand up, rubbing up some muds and bloods on that pretty face before fixing his hat. Sakutaro was sitting on the ground and not bothering to stand up, his scarred chest up and down in raging breaths.

"Crow, huh...", the older male cocked his head. "Suits you."

A grin formed, showing off pointy canines.

A hand outstretched to him.

.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"An offer.", the reply was sharp, yet playful.

.

"_Best friend_."

.

"I don't need friends."

This answer was expected.

"You don't need it because you never have one,", the boy named Crow said, a hand still waiting for his acceptance. "Noone ever be your friends—and so you don't need it 'cause you don't know the taste. Am I correct?"

He scowled.

"I'm not asking—I'm offering.", glowing goldens met metallic eyes. "You can reject, you can accept; it's up to you."

His stare lowering to the hand, and then up to the boy. The boy smirked down to him; face all muddy and hairs sticking on that round face, golden eyes glowing in the night, and hat hanging on his head. Arrogant, yet—

.

_–innocent._

.

Accepted.

...

...

"Sakutaro,", the boy—now a grown up one, stared back to him with those golden eyes. "You're spacing."

He snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.", he lied, not intending to say _sweet_ things such as remembering their very first, fateful meeting. "I'm a bit tired after beating up those Minamino shits."

"Age makes you old?", Crow chuckled, still sitting on his throne—the Student Council's honorable seat, hands supporting his face on the table. The big window behind the seat gave him a graceful backlight— blinding yellow from the sun and bright pink from big sakura tree. They were all alone in the room; the others had been kicked outside by the leader himself, saying that he wanted privacy and no one should interfere.

"That's not funny, Crow.", the eighteen years old guy frowned. "So... What the leader wants with a_ low_ member like me?"

.

Those metallic, black eyes narrowed slightly.

"... You just said you're going to play as spy."

"It's not playing.", he corrected. "It's **observing**. I want to collect informations as many as possible—We're going to get that town, after all."

"But you can always send someone—Why the king wants to do this dirty job all alone?"

"Because I want to."

Their eyes met, sharing an unspoken words.

_I don't understand you._

_You don't have to understand me._

Sakutaro huffed, then shrugged. "Fine—If you want to play spy like Bond dude, then I'm not stopping you."

A smug smirk.

"You come with me.".

.

"WHAT?"

.

"What? You think I'm going to walk all myself like a retard? You come with me."

"Why_ me_ from all of people?"

"I trust no one—"

.

Some words left unspoken.

_—but I trust you._

He got the hint.

.

"Fine.", the older male gave up, rubbing his scarred, toad nose with his finger. "Okay, next week we're going to_ sneak_ in and_ having manners_ and trying to _act normal_ in front of those pussies from next town—to collect information. Mission accepted."

"Brilliant.", Crow clapped his hands mockingly. "And I expect no gakuran for the mission, okay? I want normal clothes. And do something with your marred face, you'll scare some chicks with it."

He groaned.

He never ever been a normal person—_So what to do to act like one?_

...

...

...

Expect the meeting of our Romeo and Juli- _*slapslap*_ Err, I mean, main characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :** _My writing style changed a bit. Actually I had typed out this chapter ages ago, but something happened and I lost it Q_Q No motivation until now. _

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_p.s.: I'm not good at english, sorry :)  
_

_._

* * *

**K N I G H T**

_Chapter 3  
_

* * *

.

_they say you're an awful dreamer; you dream a reality, don't you?_

_._

For some incoherent reasons, girls defined a random encounter inside the train as one epitome of highschool romance.

They cooed on a very idea of girl A bumping on boy B as the work of fate. Just one sight from the Mr. Right to Miss Sweetheart as the red threads rolling away; pink arrows would tick straight to their hearts, hatching pretty flutterbies in the veins, floundering sparkles and pretty flowers and cherry blossom smile. They would go all dokidokidoki and their hearts, literally said, beating as one in loud thumpthumpthump. This nonsense had its own popular trope:

_falling in love at the first sight._

Whatever. He held an opinion that it was contemptuous, but Seto had been famous for being cynical in any aspects called love. Ren said it was fairly typical for dull, sad man named Seto, who never tasted love in his youth, to have such bitter judgment against romantic tendencies. He snorted back sarcastically at her words and rubbed the fact that Ren's love life was huge chunk of failures.

_Falling in love? It's more like fail-ing in love for you, Ren._

He could recall her amazing shin-breaking kicks.

Seto despised train in working day. He was absolutely allergic to the very idea of swimming in crowd full of strangers, sweats and perfumes filling up to his nostrils, damp bodies slicking on his own, itch crawling on his skin. He tried to move to the left, and then to the right, back and front, but peoples on the train showed him no mercy. Everything in his eyesight made of heads and bodies and dangling handbars. The air conditioner didn't even work.

Seriously girls had no mind to qualify this blazing inferno as _romance._

He had tried to adapt on this tight surroundings, fingers adjusting themselves to get better grip on handbar, his lungs already yearning for fresh air. The old man on his left sweated a lot, the girl in funky harajuku on his right smelled like cheap perfume, the frowning grandma in front of him stood too near for his own liking. He could count wrinkles in her crumpled-paper skin.

God. If it wasn't for his Grandpa's request of top-quality Kamaboko sold in another district, he would never allow his body and soul to experience such disgrace.

He sighed. Well, only fifteen minutes until he would reach the station. Fifteen minutes left until he would inhale sweet, untainted oxygen.

_Squeeze._

Bright blue eyes blinked in confusion.

_Squeeze._

He gasped.

Okay.

So from all of the butts possible to grope, this certain molester chose to lay a hand on Seto's butt. The hand continued to grope, rougher and somewhat more daring, making the poor boy gasped in involuntary moans, making him screamed toward the sunset inside his mind—WHY THE HELL IT'S ME, GOOD GAWD THERE'S A LOT OF GIRLS HERE. WRY WRY. CRY.

But of course the molester didn't hear Seto's internal frustration and his victim was too humiliated to start yelling. Seto knew he was lacking masculinity, but he got a damn pride to be protected. A male being targeted by pervert, that was shameful, so he bit down the scream and tried to ignore the touches. Ten minutes more, ten minutes more. _Endure endure endure._

Wait, he started to sound like a helpless heroine in soap opera.

The humiliation didn't stop. Seto tried in vain to move away, but the train was so full and many eyes were glaring hole at his fidgeting movements, completely bothered with Seto's desperate attempts to steal more room. If only those people had their butts as much abused.. maybe they would understand his urgent need of spaces. It was unfair, just unfair.

Just then, one finger was diving in between his round buttcheecks, poking his clothed butthole. The sudden sting electrified Seto and he was damn sure he would scream his lungs out until—

"Old man, stop this shit."

It stopped.

Seto turned his head, brilliant blue flashing with dangerous golden beneath purple hoodies. Someone had grabbed the molester's hand on his wrist, catching the culprit red-handed. A hearbeat passed, a fleeting glance, and Seto never felt so saved.

.

Like a damsell saved by her knight, that must be how this feeling defined.

...

...

This morning, Ren almost slapped a hearty _good morning_ when she noticed her beloved redhead looking different on his seat. People would say he acted all the same; textbook on his hands, strawberry milk and half-eaten tuna rice balls for breakfast, thick-framed glasses on his nose and uniform so neat it almost perfect. But no, Ren would say something was off. Because being a bestfriend-with-benefit since they met, Ren could see everything past the outer shell. She could see his heart inside the ribcage, as easy as open book, eventhough Seto didn't wear his heart on his sleeves.

Her bestfriend was definitely out of character today.

Those brilliant blue eyes were dazed, his reading speed had decreased more than thirty percent, his tie slightly crooked and she swore for twenty buckets that there was something_ longing_ on his face. It was like—almost—

"—You're falling in love."

Ren mouthed the words without thinking. Those blue eyes blinked, one, two times, and he was surprised to see his pretty friend standing in front of him, her arms crossing and green mini skirt fluttering, "What? Ren? You're here?"

Raising to fifty buckets. She was _damn _sure now. Seto never daydreaming, he said it was unproductive.

"You're falling in love." said her, the word _love _strongly emphasized.

"Who?"

"You. God, Seto, it's not hard to realize." Ren facepalmed. She knew Seto wasn't that innocent, he was more leaning toward... super dense.

Seto frowned, her misunderstanding had sunk down to his mind."Stop accusing me, I'm not falling in love with him." Her eyes went the size of saucers at the certain word.

"HIM? That's an amazing plot twist, Seto."

"Hey, I said it's not what you think!" he protested, the book flitting toward her, in which she had dodged it mimicking The Matrix. "I'm not falling in love, okay? He saved me, that's all."

Once Ren wanted to ask why Seto was lame enough to be saved by a male, but she dumped the question, because even Ren had her share of pity for his masculinity. So she said instead, in less mocking tone, "You sounds like a heroine in dorama. Captivated by a stranger who had saved her."

"Stop it, okay? I know. I, I just—" He scratched his head. "— I couldn't say thank you yesterday. It bothers me."

Flashbacks flashed and the scenery shifted. Seto, the golden-eyed savior, and carnival of shadows inside the train, all washed in different shades of sepia, movements went slower. When he wanted to give proper thank you, the train just had to stop. People inside the compartment were shifting in different blurs, some eager to be in and some eager to be out. Seto was dragged away to opposite direction when the young man who saved him walked out from the train. Just like that.

No _thank you for saving me_, no _what is your name_. No anything.

He didn't even sure how his savior looks like. Seto tried to recollect the details; purple hoodies, black hairbangs, perfect faceline. At least one foot taller than him. Face half hidden in shadow. A compressed frown.

A glimpse of golden eyes, which had these nostalgic vibes on their yellow irises, making silver droplets seeping on his white-cream skin.

They were nothing but a pair of strangers meeting in the train, but those yellow eyes were painfully familiar.

...

...

"This district is shit."

Two abandoned people held a meeting in an abandoned park, under the tree, hidden beneath the shadow. Crow had his purple hoodies up, protecting his identity from public. The biggest from the two, Sakutaro, was wearing a baseball jacket a size too small for him, a tiger head printed on the back, the unzipped jacket showing tight undershirt beneath. For once he looked neat, not shaggy like usual, in which Crow nodded in approval. His scarred face wasn't less scary, though.

"Define _shit_."

"It's unknown who's in the top. This town's hierarchy works too fuckin' complicated."

Crow was listening, despite looking utterly bored.

" Currently, there are three schools fighting over the position—Saitama, Aoyama, and Ryuzan. Still in stalemate until now."

"Sounds boring for me."

"I'm _not _finished, Crow. Those three are famous for being old rivals to each other. But now they're getting tired with this tug of war and trying new improvement. All of them at least have one backup for each."

Crow perked up. "You mean?"

"In this town, it's not only about Yankees. Riches and elitists have involvement too. They are like, what? Forming teams to compete for the highest position. Like this one school, Saitama, that comes in pair with private school Aozaka. The competition is getting heated because everyone try to perform alliances as many as possible. It sounds like politic."

"How about the others?"

"Usually they are either under the lead or _vanished_. Everyone is involved, directly or indirectly, willing or not willing. This place is fuckin' war field."

"Our chance to barge in?"

"Possibly, but unlikely. If we attack one of them, the others will take that as a chance. Our involvement only gives them benefits."

Crow yawned.

"Okay, okay, good work."

"Then what should we do?" Sakutaro accused his leader with a refined glare. After all, it was Crow who had this clever idea for _spying._

"Get more information, Sakutaro. I want to know_ more_ about who leads in present. Who dominates the others most.

Who actually _tops _in this hierarchy."

.

.

"Gangs war?"

Her chopsticks danced in the air, as lively as her voice, "Yes, gangs war. It's getting pretty heated now."

Their class always bustling when it was time for lunch; chatters, foods, laughter, soda pop smile and sound of chopsticks. The boys playing guitar, sometimes off-tunes and missing some keys, while the girls gossiping in group, sometimes too giggly and noisy. Seto, for once, didn't have any book in hands, instead he had melon milk and a pack of tuna sandwiches for himself. Ren always brought lunch box from her house. It was colored candyfloss pink with sprinkles of white cherry blossoms. She did have a mother who prepared her lunch everyday, unlike Seto.

Seto only had a grandpa now.

Sometimes, as he saw the pink lunchbox and shiny chopsticks on her hands, or some homemade tempura stuffed inside the box, Seto couldn't help but flicker a little jealousy, to yearn what would it feel to have a mother again. But that was a small thing, a small peck that soon would begone, he was over with it after all.

Back to their conversation.

He bit down his sandwich, confusion twisting on his pretty features. Never once he thought that this town was a bloody war zone. On his eyes the days went as peaceful as ever. The sky outside was colored brilliant blue, the clouds all white with silver lines, the leaves shaded with tones of green and sunspot yellow. Boys joking, girls giggling. But under the pretty veil, there was a conflict going on.

It was weird for him, maybe because he was an outsider from this matter.

"I don't see any gangs war here."

"Duh, Seto. Go out from your tiny shell more often. If you—let's say, waltzing in the outskirt of this town, you'll see some brutal shows almost everyday. There are many low-level schools there, after all. Many Yankees, males and females."

Well, remind him to not ever take a walk to that place.

"Well, because we're living in the center of the town, that means we're saved?"

"Not really." Ren crossed her arms, her grapefruit bosoms raising upward, chopsticks in right hand. As she chewed an oily-looking, fat tempura, she continued with stuffed mouth, "There are news that schools in the center of this town are involved. Like Aozaka."

Jawdrop.

"What! But Aozaka is prestigious! No way they will drop themselves that low!"

Aozaka Private High, one of the best academic institutions. The dream of all nerds. Two months ago, an invitation from Aozaka had been sent to Seto as the result of him winning some science competitions, but he had it declined politely. Seto liked his current school, despite being less awesome.

She shrugged. "Well, why not? Even the perfect wants domination, I guess."

Seto had this 'I-dont-believe-it' all scribbled on his face, sandwiches on the table had long forgotten.

"...By the way, Seto, this reminds me of something."

"What?"

There were vibes of urgency hanging on her words, making him uneasy. For once, playfulness on her face was nowhere to be found.

"You must be careful, okay? I hear that—"

She gave a cautious look as she lunged forward, their faces almost met in inches, silver tresses fluttering in the air.

"—some guys in Aozaka are chasing after you."

...

...

On the third day they met again in the same park, under the same tree. Only their outlines could be faintly seen under the tree shades. Sakutaro still wore his baseball jacket, albeit dirty, while Crow still had his hoodies up, now with stains on it, the brown splatters almost as suspicious as dried blood.

Sakutaro didn't ask why and Crow didn't tell how. They understood each other without words spoken. Well, sort of.

"So it's Aoyama who leads, huh?"

The big one nodded, sipping his beer from a can, eyes locking on his leader. Like usual, Crow appeared like he gave no shit on this matter, but Sakutaro read it otherwise. He always knew, because he was the only witness of how Crow growing up from an arrogant, bitter prince into a ruthless, cold king. He could even count how many times Crow must wash the blood on his hands.

Actually Crow didn't like the fact that Sakutaro had learned him well like an encyclopedia, but he let it justified for the sake of friendship.

"What will we do?"

"No clue, man."

Such a lie. Crow actually owned an idea on his mind, but he didn't share it now because it wasn't the time. Sakutaro could guess the idea, so he said nothing, just drinking his beer in silence, waiting patiently for something to burst.

His king was planning to be engaged in the battle, dragging Ueda all along into this warzone.

Just a matter of time for himself to be implicated on this shit.

...

...

Once, when he was in the class, Seto stole a glance out of the window, to the pattern of sky up there and yellow spots on the green leaves.

When his mind tried to relax, those golden eyes would haunt back, never want to let go. It bothered him so much, because he was sure he had seen those yellow eyes shining brighter than a sun, somewhere in a day that was forgotten. Taken in sepia-colored photograph that was lost. But the more he tried to remember, the more his memories were blown away.

Like an old saying, maybe the owner of those golden eyes had left a footprint ages ago, placing a proof of existence somewhere inside his heart, but Seto didn't know which one from the scattering footprints. He couldn't remember.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** _Yeah, Seto doesn't remember Crow._

_I'm sorry that they are lacking interactions, but it's for a buildup. Originally Seto is more molested XD But I decided not. That poor boy.  
_

_Review? Your reviews are my only reason to update guys._


End file.
